With an increasing need for energy conservation the result of rapidly increasing costs for fuel heating as well as diminishing natural fuels, there has arisen a demand for products that help reduce fuel consumption. One solution has been the installation of glass storm windows to existing window frames thereby providing a secondary insulation barrier. For many people, glass storm windows do not provide an adequate solution to the problems due to their high cost. In view of this, less expensive alternatives have been gaining wide spread popularity. One of these devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,518 to Housman, wherein an endless snap clip is disclosed for detachably securing pliable sheets of material across a window structure. The sheet material is secured between a male base member and a co-operating female clamping member. One problem inherently associated with such a structure, is the stress placed upon the flexible sheet of material that is secured between the co-operating clamping members. With repeated disengagement of the clamping device, there is a tendency for the flexible sheet material to become damaged due to frictional contact between the co-operating clamping members. Other attempts for providing temporary thermal insulation devices have included U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,428 to Peterson, 4,189,880 to Ballin, 4,164,105 to Herbst, 4,103,728 to Burdette, 2,080,394 to Ballantyne, 4,184,297 to Casamayor and 4,193,235 to Cucchiara. While these devices have been somewhat successful in providing temporary thermal insulation for windows, they are nonetheless, overly complicated in construction or unsightly in appearance.